Class Presentations
You can chose a name for your groups, create a page for it with the names/ usernames of the members. You can even make a page for each member. Classicism: Group One Week 4: ''Iliad'' Week 5: ''Wasteland'' thomas Stearns Eliot Thomas Stearns Eliot, (26 September 1888–4 January 1965) He was a poet, playwright and literary critic. He received the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1948. At Smith academy, Eliot studied Latin, Greek, French, and German. In Harvard in 1911 as a student in philosophy, he studied Buddhism and Indic philology (learning Sanskrit and Pālito read some of the religious texts) A Selected Bibliography Poetry Ash Wednesday(1930) it deals with the struggle that ensues when one who has lacked faith acquires. Burnt Norton (1941) '' East Coker'' (1940) Four Quartets (1943) work that lead to his being awarded the Noble prize in literature it consists of 4 long poems each meditates on the nature of time in some important respect and its relation to the human condition. '' Prufrock and Other Observations'' (1917) regarded as masterpiece of the modernist movement. Follows the conscious experience of a man prufrock lamenting his physical and intellectual inertia The Complete Poems and Plays (1952) The Dry Salvages (1941) The Waste Land (1922) Hollow Men (1925) difficulty of hope and religious conversion and Eliot’s failed marriage. Prose After Strange Gods(1933) Andrew Marvell (1922) Dante (1929) Elizabethan Essays (1934) Essays Ancient and Modern (1936) For Lancelot Andrews (1928) John Dryden (1932) Notes Towards the Definition of Culture (1949) Poetry and Drama (1951) Religious Drama: Mediaeval and Modern (1954) The Classics and The Man of Letters (1942) The Idea of a Christian Society (1940) The Sacred Wood (1920) The Use of Poetry and the Use of Criticism (1933) Thoughts After Lambeth (1931) ' Drama' Murder in the Cathedral(1935) Sweeney Agonistes (1932) The Cocktail Party (1950) The Confidential Clerk (1953) The Elder Statesman (1958) The Family Reunion(1939) The Rock (1934) Medieval Literature: group 2 Week 6: Revelations of Divine Love Renaissance: Group Three 1. Ladan Bahrami: Introduction to Renaissance and Humanismclick here please!!!!!!!!! 2. Fatemeh Tabassi Mofrad: Sir Thomas More - Utopia Hamlet's plot ( Fatemeh Tabassi ) http://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/hamlet/summary.html 3. Golnoosh Hosseinian: Desiderius Erasmus 4. Rose Meschi: Shakespeare - Hamlet - 1984 5. Mahshid Zibaei: Miguel de Cervantes Miguel de Cervantes was born in Alcalá, Spain in 1547. Little is known of his early career. In 1571, he fought in Italy, where he was seriously wounded by harquebus shot and almost lost his left hand, and later participated in the campaigns of Juan of Austria. During the voyage back to Spain, he was captured by Algerian corsairs and spent five years as a slave in Algiers, during which he tried to escape four times, before he was ransomed and returned to his family. Neoclassicism: Group Four Members: Fatemeh Zadyusefi- Fatemeh Mohamad Khanlou- Somayeh Chegini - Elham Hosseini Khah- Maryam Kheirandish The slideshow describing " Robinson Crusoe"Group Four The slideshow describing "Enlightment " by Fatemeh Mohamad khanlou . http://www.slideshare.net/MaryamKheirandish/an-overview-of-the-enlightenment The slideshow describing "Neoclassicism" by Fatemeh Mohamad Khanlou. http://www.slideshare.net/MaryamKheirandish/introduction-to-neoclassicism In order to see the whole poem ( The Rape of the lock ) with its analysis you can visit this site: http://www.cummingsstudyguides.net/Guides2/Pope.html ( Elham Hosseinikhah). Romanticism : Group Five ﻿Members: 1) Ghazal Daftari ﻿ Gothic: Group Six SciFi/Fantasy: Group Seven 'Group Eight ': Transcendentalism Members: Sima Jafari Sepideh Pourakbar